


Somebody's Watching Me (And It's Not a Dream)

by SakuratheFoodGuru1991



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Breaking the Fourth Wall, But it's kinda understandable, Crying, Everyone is a shit one way or another at some point, Fluff and Smut, Haru is a little shit, Humor, I mean how would you react if you saw photos of you that you didn't take?, Jealous Yamazaki Sousuke, M/M, Makoto has a huge ass, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Only Makoto and Sousuke appear in their universe's tumblr, Out of Character Makoto, Protective Yamazaki Sousuke, Rin is an awesome friend, Screenshots from anime, Stalking, Tachibooty, Tags Are Fun, Texting, Title based on song by Rockwell, Tumblr, sorta - Freeform, the "Searched my name on tumblr and paired with this hottie" au and I want to talk to him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuratheFoodGuru1991/pseuds/SakuratheFoodGuru1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random pop-up on the computer gets the better of Makoto's curiosity and he searches his name on Tumblr.  He is amazed and utterly shocked at the same time of whom he finds himself being shipped with by other people.  Turns out...it may not be as bad as he initially thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Search

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GinaLovesZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaLovesZero/gifts), [Iwantsousuketobereal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iwantsousuketobereal), [SouMako Central](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SouMako+Central), [skullsai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skullsai), [Any Tumblr friend of mine who ships SouMako](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Any+Tumblr+friend+of+mine+who+ships+SouMako).



It just happened to be a Saturday morning and Makoto was looking at Tumblr. He had been persuaded by Nagisa to get an account about two weeks ago and since then, it practically has been Makoto's drug. He had two tabs open: one of them was focused searching kittens and the other one was for chocolate desserts. He currently was looking at a photo of a chocolate cake and licked his lips.

 

“I'm practically gaining pounds just looking at this,” he said as he liked the photo and reblogged it. Nagisa teased him about reblogging practically the same two things: desserts and cats, but it didn't bother Makoto what his blond friend said.

 

Photo after photo of soft kittens and Makoto still was not bored of his limited search. All the sudden, a pop up appeared.

 

“I thought I had disabled pop-ups,” said Makoto as he moved his mouse to click on the red X. Before he did so, he read the pop-up out loud. “Wonder if you have any admirers? Type your name in the search engine! You might be surprised!” Makoto merely scratched his head. “That's just silly.” He clicked off the ad and resumed looking at the same thing for about another hour.

 

“Makoto!” cried his mother from downstairs. “Lunch is ready!”

 

“Coming, mom!” he replied and got off the computer. They were having a family recipe of ramen and it was very delicious, but throughout the whole time they were eating, only one thing crossed Makoto's mind. Could someone from afar really be an admirer and hoard a ton of his photos and shared them online? After Makoto finished eating, he immediately went right back up to the computer.

 

"Could someone really be....stalking me?" he asked rhetorically with hesitance.  This was interesting as well as creepy at the same time, but entering his name to see if anything actually appeared would be the only way to satisfy his curiosity.  He clicked on the search bar of Tumblr and typed in his name and slowly pushed enter.

 

"The moment of truth..." he whispered. In the half second it took the computer to load, Makoto went to anxious to utterly shocked.

 

“Oh...My...God...” he whispered. Makoto pretty much never said that, but this definitely deserved it since he needed a miracle to rest peacefully without someone finding out where he lived and murdering him in the night. There were pictures of him galore! The very first picture that he saw was a photo of him stretching, his back muscles bulging out.

 

“This was at regionals last year...” he whispered. “Who...who could've taken a photo of me doing this? And...Are my back muscles really that big? I never really noticed that they were that large,” he trailed off.

"MR. WHISKERS!!! WHAT!!  How the hell did I not see someone take this photo of me?!!" 

"Someone in the audience surely must've enjoyed looking at my back when we were trying to recruit new members..."

"This is when I was teaching those children how to swim...If this were under different circumstances, I'd be smiling, too..."

"S...Somebody even took a picture of me when I had tried on that full-body swimsuit last year......I must say, it doesn't look as bad as I thought, but..."

 

Makoto continued slowly pushing the page down button, looking at the photos of him.  "All of these are just me...none of them have Haru, Rin, Nagisa, or--"  

The next thing that could be heard was the sound of Makoto's body rolling off the bed with the following image on his computer.

 

"Oh...my...God..." whispered Makoto as he lay on the floor, trying to catch his breath.  "...That's me...and...Rin's friend...Sasuke, was it?  No, Sousuke....and me...holding a pregnancy test..."

Knocking was heard at the door.  "Makoto, are you okay, sweetie?" said his mom.

"I'm fine, mom..." he said in his normal tone, still shocked at what he had just found.

"Okay, honey, please be sure to do some laundry," she said as she went back down the stairs.

Makoto grabbed his computer and looked at the image again.  "I feel so violated...And what the hell is this shit?! 'What SouMako fans probably were imagining when both boys were in their first frame together'?"

"I wasn't even looking at him!  I was looking at Rin.  Rin.  He knows Sousuke.  I wonder if..."  Makoto got out his phone and dialed Rin.  

"Hello?" said Ren from the other line.

"Rin, Makoto.  I need to ask you a few things, but I feel like it would a lot better if you came over.  Would you please come over when you have the chance?  The twins wouldn't mind seeing Rin-chan."

"I'm just at home with Gou and mom," said Rin.  "I have nothing better to do, so sure, I'll come over since it sounds urgent.  Gimme about 25 minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you then...bye..." whispered Makoto as he began to cry.  He saw more photos of him and Sousuke doing extremely lewd things like anal sex and even one where Sousuke was dripping candle wax on Makoto in a BDSM theme.  

"I've never even spoken to the guy at all and...all this is...who would do these things?" cried Makoto as tears ran down his face.  He believed that he was going to have trouble sleeping for the rest of his life, but who could blame him?  There were even photos of him in his own house!

He had to find a way to tell his family.  But how?  Makoto could hopefully get some answers about him and Sousuke from Rin...maybe.  Damn it all...

 

 

 

 

 


	2. What the *Beep* Is Going On?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto asks Rin for some answers and learns just a thing or two about Sousuke, but not enough to calm Makoto down.

“Rin-chan!” said Ren and Ran as they greeted the maroon-haired boy.

 

“Hey, kids, how's it going?” said Rin as he patted their heads. “I'm going to visit your brother. That's why I came over.”

 

“But...we want you to play Super Smash Brothers....” whined Ran.

 

“Next time, I promise,” said Rin as he went upstairs.

 

“Hi, Rin-kun!” said Mrs. Tachibana as she waved at him. “It's been quite a long time since you've been here.”

 

“Yeah...it sure has. Brings back a lot of memories. Unfortunately, Makoto had something to tell me, and rather urgent. We should catch up on old times later!”

 

She nodded and he went into Makoto's room which had a clothes basket on the bed. He was busy doing laundry at the moment.

 

“Don't tell me you called me over to help do chores,” he joked and then laughed a little.

 

“It isn't funny, Rin...” said Makoto. “I'm practically scared shitless to look at my computer after all the...things...I've seen. I wanted you to show you some things I found on Tumblr, and I needed someone close to be by my side.”

 

“Couldn't you have asked Haru?” teased Rin. “Would give him a good reason to get his ass outta the tub.”

 

“Yeah, but how would I explain...this...?” he gulped and showed the computer to Rin.

 

“What the fuck?” said Rin. “When they hell did you literally sleep with Sousuke?”

 

 

“I didn't!” screamed Makoto in tears. “Who the hell is this i-vongola person and why did he or she put me and Sousuke in the same picture, sleeping no less?”

 

“How did you get to all this?” asked Rin.

 

Makoto sighed. “A pop-up appeared. Said it may be interesting to type my name in and so I did and all this crap appeared! I'm scared~” Makoto grabbed Rin and shook him.

 

“Chill out, Makoto,” said Rin as he slapped his hand to get him to stop. Makoto apologized. “So...” continued Rin. “Is this happening to anyone else?”

 

“I don't know...let's look,” said Makoto as he began to type in literally everyone's name he knew. Nothing appeared for Rin, Haru, Rei, Nagisa, Nitori, Gou, Seijuro, Momo, or any of the other boys at Samezuka. And they tried different ways such as the hiragana of their names and the romanji. Nothing. Nothing at all. So they tried Sousuke and gold mine! A shit ton of stuff appeared. But the only other person who appeared with Sousuke was Makoto.

 

 

“I've never even spoken to Sousuke! I don't even know what his orientation is!”

 

“Oh, he's gay, really gay,” said Rin.

 

“Sousuke-kun is...gay?” asked Makoto. “But he seems like he would attract a ton of girls and be a ladies' man and make ladies ditch their boyfriends to be with him.”

 

“No, he'd rather the boyfriends ditch their girlfriends and Sousuke steal them away,” corrected Rin. “He's the biggest, literally and metaphorically, gay guy you'll ever encounter. Sometimes, I'll be on the bottom bunk looking up porn and shit on tumblr, and if I reblog a hot chick in a bikini, do you know what he does? He vomits in his mouth when he sees shit like that, whether it be just girls in swimwear or straight-up porn.”

 

“What does Sousuke use tumblr for?” asked Makoto.

 

“Almost entirely gay porn,” said Rin. Makoto gasped and Rin said, “Why do you act so surprised?”

 

“Because I don't know him! You were friends with him since he was 9!”

 

“Yeah, sorry, I guess you just assumed heteronormativity,” trailed off Rin. “But yeah. Literally, his main blog is about 80% anything that shows men being sexualized, whether it be naked or even in suits. He reblogs shit from all in between naked and formally dressed. I don't _hate_ gays, not by a long shot, but I'm simply _tired_ of seeing his porn on my dashboard. Whenever I see a gay couple, whether male or female, sometimes I have reoccurring thoughts of some of the nastiest shit Sousuke looks up.”

 

“Is Sousuke...a pervert? Or a stalker?” asked Makoto.  "Then what does he use the other 20% of his blog for?"

 

“If it's not gay porn, a lot of the other shit he reblogs is about swimming and video games.  A little perverted? Yes. Definitely. Stalker? I think not. He may look at weird stuff, but he's a really good guy. He's a good listener and he has a heart of gold once you get to know him. He just looks intimidating because if he smiled all the time, people may call him weak and not manly. He has a lot of pride in his masculinity...and the masculinity of a lot of other males.”

 

“Have you ever mentioned my name to him? I'm scared. What if he's being doing all this stuff like taking pictures of me and photoshopping them with him?!”

 

“Makoto, calm down; and yes, I've mentioned your name a few times, but only about memories I had as a child.”

 

“What's Sousuke's preferred type of man? Small and puerile like Nitori or big baras like Seijuro?”

 

“Seijuro's not gay,” remarked Rin.

 

“He isn't exactly straight; he's pansexual,” said Makoto. “He's told me that he is gender blind and could fall in love with basically anyone. Please tell me what Sousuke likes...I need to know that he isn't involved in this.”

 

“Sousuke likes muscular tall guys like you with a huge ass,” said Rin, causing Makoto to gulp. Makoto was tall...muscular... _and had a_ _ **huge ass .**_

  <\--  ~~owner of a huge ass~~

“So it's possible that he is harboring this as a secret. He had me utterly shocked when he revealed the secret about his shoulder. I mean, I asked him several times about if something was wrong, but he said no, everything was fine. Right at regionals, the dumbass drops the bombshell that he fucked his shoulder up. But I love that dumbass as a friend, and you would, too.”

 

“Are you suggesting that Sousuke and I should talk?” asked Makoto with a gulp. “How? It's not like you can say, 'Hey! Let's go to Makoto's house, the person you could potentially be stalking!'”

 

“No...but I'll figure out a way, don't worry,” chuckled Rin. “You may want to date him.”

 

“Don't exploit the fact that I'm bi into this!” shot back Makoto. He had tears running his face and turned to Jaws. “I'm sorry...I'm just so scared because someone could be stalking me and could hurt my family...”

 

“Sousuke wouldn't do that; he may an unnerving jerk at time, but he hates violence,” said Rin.

 

“Are you going to ask him anything about this?” asked Makoto.

 

“I think that this is better if you talk to him; I want you to be the first to talk to him, but if things get to rough, I'll step in,” said Rin as he patted Makoto on the back. “And if he dares hurt you, I'll bit his nuts off.”

 

“Seriously?” asked Makoto with a grossed-out face.

 

“Nah, not really. I'd do that only if he killed someone. If he does hurt you, which I'm sure he won't, I'd probably punch him in the shoulder...no, that'd be too cruel. I'll slap him in the face so hard that it'll be red for days. Plus, I'll have a very serious conversation with him about hurting Tachibana Makoto, the closest thing to an angel!”

 

Makoto nodded. “Sounds good. Thanks for stopping by, Rin.”

 

“No problem, but I gotta go,” he said as he went out the bedroom door. “See you at practice!”

 

“Okay, bye!” replied Makoto. Makoto was not gonna lie; he thought Sousuke was really hot, but...He had to talk to Sousuke! Maybe Sousuke knew something about this! He would see what answers he could find at the next practice tomorrow.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the SouMako nap goes to the incredible I-vongola from Tumblr, whom I've asked for permission and was given the okay.


	3. Hot and Bothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Makoto encounter one another at practice, and, well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story! ^.^

It was 3:10 at Samezuka Academy. Regionals were over, and since it was February, it was too cold to swim at Iwatobi's pool.

 

“Makoto,” said Rin as he grabbed the arm of his gentle friend. “What are you gonna say to Sousuke?”

 

“I haven't thought of anything to say, but I may put to good use the information that you told me,” said Makoto. “I may act a little...odd, but don't let Sousuke catch on that you know what I know about him.”

 

“Got it,” said Rin with a toothy grin. As the boys, sans Sousuke, entered the natatorium. Sousuke stripped out of his uniform and was wearing nothing more than a pair of really short black running shorts and a tank top. They literally were about two inches (if even that much) below his crotch and left almost as little to the imagination as Momo's swim briefs.

 

“Looking good there, Sousuke,” said Rin with a thumbs up.

 

“It's hot as hell in here and I'm already sweating my balls off,” said Sousuke. “It's 85 degrees and, if I remember, the humidity is 60%." 

 

 

 

Makoto waved at Rin and motioned him to come here. “Rin, if Sousuke can't swim, why is he even here?”

 

“He told me that at least here, he'd be in the company of fellow classmates in order to help them and it wouldn't be as depressing versus being up in his room all day. Plus, between you and me, he likes looking at some of the fellow swimmers.”

 

“Gotcha,” said Makoto. “I'm gonna have to get him to talk to me. Remember what I said.”

 

“Only act surprised,” said Rin. “What are you gonna do, if I may ask?”

 

“Tease him with my huge ass,” whispered Makoto.  "I bet he's willing to talk to me if he catches a glance at what I got."

 

Rin's eyes widened. “Makoto, I hope you know that you're practically playing with fire when you're doing that. Huge asses are Sousuke's weakness and tempting him like that is bound to cause trouble.”

 

“Don't worry; I have pepper spray in my gym bag; if that bara tries to get too hot and bothered with me, I'll give him something even spicier.”

 

“I hope you don't have to use it, but I'm glad that you have something to protect you,” said Rin. “Don't you need a license for that?”

 

“Yeah, I got all the legal stuff,” said Makoto. “Never had to use mace and don't hope to ever use it.”

 

“Well, good luck,” said Rin as he went to sit down.

 

“Good job, Nitori, you've been improving significantly in the past few weeks,” said Sousuke as he finished timing the grey-haired boy.

 

“Yamazaki-kun,” said Makoto as he was on the starting block. He was going to do freestyle this time. “Time me. Please?” Makoto crouched down into the position and hiked his firm, plump ass into the air and wriggling his hips, causing Sousuke to gasp. 

 

“H-h-holy s-shit...” he stuttered, jaw dropped and eyes widened. _That boy's got the finest ass I've ever seen...It looks completely fuckable...._

 

“What the _hell are you doing,_ Makoto?” asked Rin in a bit of anger, but winked to let him know that he was aware of Makoto's antics. _I swear, they would make a_ _ **really**_ _good couple if they hooked up._

 

“Sousuke,” said Makoto as he resumed to tease Sousuke with his well-toned ass. “Are you going to time me or not?”

 

Sousuke's voice was shaky and he felt the blood rush to that spot between his thighs. _Makoto...what a sweet little angel. So...sexy and pure for this world, you little cinnamon roll. But you're a devil...._ A smile appeared on Sousuke's face as he took in all of the pride and glory of Makoto's sweet ass.

 

 

“Sorry,” answered Sousuke as he used his large ~~yaoi~~ hands to shake himself out of his daydream. “I was just, uh, thinking. Yeah. I'll time your sweet ass.” _Fuck, I didn't mean to say that out loud._

 

Makoto gasped as soon as he heard that husky voice of Sousuke say that Makoto had a sweet ass. Makoto would lie if he thought Sousuke's voice wasn't alluring. His voice had the tone of 'bedroom', but his eyes had the look of a stone-cold assassin. Makoto believed that there was good that resided in everyone, and Sousuke clearly wouldn't be an exception.

 

“I said go three times, Tachibana!” said Sousuke as his temper was flaring a bit. _I hate to see you leave, but I_ _ **love**_ _watching you dive._

 

“Oh, sorry!” apologized Makoto as he dived into the chlorinated water with a crimson blush on his face. This was proof that Sousuke had an attraction to Makoto...or at least his ass. This honestly had Makoto worried. What if Sousuke had visions of having sex with him? Makoto was scared for his butt; despite the fact that Sousuke had a fucked-up shoulder, if his hormones got the better of him, he easily could overtake Makoto to get what he wanted!

 

“Tachibana!” said Sousuke, causing Makoto to hurry and finish. “If you're not gonna focus on swimming, get out of the pool! You're making the first years look like legendaries!”

 

 

“Crap, what was my time?” asked Makoto. He was doing the 100-meter and he usually got around 55 seconds.

 

“1:14.28!” said Sousuke. “Hell, I could do better than that if you tied my good arm around my back!”

 

“Was that necessary, Sousuke?” asked Rin as he shot an evil glare at his friend. “Makoto may be under a lot of stress, and you're not exactly helping him.”'

 

If Sousuke were a dog, his ears would've folded back. “Sorry,” he said as he handed Makoto a towel. Makoto put it on his shoulders and put his hands on his hips with his fingers pointing to the ground. He was doing that to deliberately turn Sousuke on, and it sure was working.

 

When the time came for them to leave, which was 5, Makoto fully dried himself off and put on his normal clothes. Sousuke put on his black track suit and observed Makoto leave the natatorium and promptly followed him.

 

“Yo, Tachibana,” said Sousuke as he then approached Makoto. When Makoto turned around, Sousuke stood not even a yard from him. He looked even scarier up close and Makoto gulped. Makoto was right next to the wall of the building and Sousuke smiled.

 

“Y-Yamazaki-kun,” squeaked Makoto almost in fear. “W-w-what do you want from me?”

 

“Are you trying to tell me something with the way you've been wriggling your ass at me?” asked the taller male. “Cause it got me excited back then.  And I'm not that appreciative of cute boys like you who tease me. ” He walked forward and caused Makoto to pin his back against the wall. He reached into his pocket and had a hold on the mace.

 

“I...well...I...” stuttered Makoto.

 

“Spit it out, Tachibana,” instructed Sousuke. “It's getting cold as hell and my balls can't take it. You know...I've had a few glances at you and you're pretty cute. Rin told me a few weeks back that you're bi, and, well...I think you're incredibly cute. I've wanted to do something for a while, if you don't mind.” He leaned a little bit closer and Makoto gasped. He took out the pepper spray from his pocket and had it about two inches away from Sousuke's left eye.

 

“NO!!” shouted Makoto. “Please don't rape me! I-I'll spray this whole fucking can in your eyes and you won't be able to see anything for the rest of your life!”

 

“Tachibana, you're legitimately scaring me,” said Sousuke as he recoiled and took a few steps back.  And it was true; who wouldn't be scared if someone had a can of mace in front of him?

 

“What do you want?” asked Makoto, still holding his mace out towards Sousuke.

 

“Relax,” said Sousuke as he took another step back. “Do you think I'm a monster or something? I'm gay, like, more gay than any metaphor you can think of, but I'm not a cold-hearted bastard. I wanted to say that...I'd like to hang out with you. Rin said you were a real sweetheart and I think we could become friends with some effort. Maybe more.” He wriggled his eyebrows upon saying that.

 

“I...” started Makoto. _Oh, shit, he's so fucking hot. Look at those sweet puppy dog eyes. I want to kiss him_ _ **so badly**_ _.._

 

Makoto pocketed the mace and grabbed Sousuke's shirt and brought him next to him and kissed Sousuke. Sousuke's eyes were so wide that if they could widen any more, they'd burst.

 

“Tachi--”

 

“Makoto,” corrected the green-eyed male. “Just Makoto.”

 

“Makoto...you...just _kissed_ me...” said a stupefied Sousuke. “That was my intention today; to get a kiss from you...But I thought that I'd be the one to start it!”

 

“Well, looks like your plan got ruined,” said Makoto with a devious smile on his face. “I'll be honest, Sousuke-kun; I think you're incredibly good-looking and Rin says you have a heart of gold. We should become only friends—for now.”

 

Sousuke's face was bright red. He was so hot and bothered that he easily could melt the snow at his feet.

“Okay, I'd like that,” said Sousuke. “I don't have many friends other than Rin, Nitori, and Momo, so any additional member to my posse would be nice.” He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote a number down. “Give me a call or a text...sexy.”

 

It was Makoto's turn to be glowing red. “O-okay, but no dick pics,” said Makoto.

 

“Yeah, that's fair,” said Sousuke. “One photo would take too much data since it takes up so much space.”

 

_Holy crap, this boy is fucking insane...and I like it,_ thought Makoto. “Yeah, I would hate if my mom saw any of your large...member...” he chuckled.

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you earlier, but you were so damn tempting,” said Sousuke. “What are you doing tomorrow? You don't have practice here and I was wondering if you would like to study for exams? Rin said that we share calculus, English, and government, and although we don't go to the same school, our material is bound to overlap.”

 

“Sure, I'd like that,” said Makoto. “How about at that little café at the corner of North Street and West Avenue?”

 

“That'd be great. How does 3:30 sound?” 

 

“Good,” replied Makoto.

 

“See you around...” started Sousuke. _Don't say something like sexy or hot, you'll scare him off._ “Makoto.”

 

“Bye, Sousuke,” said Makoto as he got on the train home.

 

“What took you so long?” asked Haru as he looked at Makoto. Makoto gulped. Should he tell Haru about his Tumblr discovery?

 

“Oh, Sousuke just apologized for being kinda rude to me,” said Makoto, which wasn't really a lie. 

 

“Oh,” said Haru. “You like him, don't you?”

 

“Stop asking me if I like someone just because he or she is cute!” whined Makoto as he put his head on Haru's shoulder.

 

“Still didn't answer the question,” said Haru with a blunt tone. “Do you like Yamazaki or not?”

 

“Yes, but just a little,” confessed Makoto.

 

“You have pepper spray, I know you can handle yourself,” said Haru as they got off the train.

 

Makoto had dinner and showered and it was time for bed. What was he gonna do now? This was leading nowhere! But he had to gain Sousuke's trust first....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a new SouMako story and I'll try working on my other ones! :D


	4. Brief Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto meets Sousuke at the café, but Sousuke has to show something to Makoto and they go to Sousuke's house in Tottori...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while! I sometimes have off and on moments where I don't write, but here we go!

Makoto's alarm rang at 6:30 and he slapped the button to cease the clock's horrendous song of misery. This was one of the worst nights of sleep ever, and it wasn't hard to guess why. Makoto constantly woke up in the night to see if anyone suspicious was in his personal space and would break out into a cold sweat. He had to do something to protect his family but what? Makoto looked over to see if anyone had texted him in the night. Sure enough, there was a blue light that was blinking and indicated that someone had sent a text. He swiped his phone and saw that it was Sousuke, no less. He had sent four messages and they made Makoto feel pretty bad for the dark-haired male. Makoto began typing madly with his thumbs and sent Sousuke a message.

 

The school day went surprisingly fast and Makoto looked at his watch. 3:08. He was already at the little café that he agreed to meet Sousuke and the place was completely free of Sousuke. Makoto took the time to get himself a cup of hot chocolate and got a spot that looked out of the building. There was still a good amount of snow on the ground and it was only 34 degrees outside. Makoto looked at his phone and got yet another text.

 

Within a few minutes, Sousuke had entered the cafe, still wearing his white uniform and a large backpack slung over his left shoulder (for obvious reasons).

 

“Hey, Tachi-I mean, Makoto,” said Sousuke, casually as he opened up his backpack to fetch some stuff to study with. He put the stuff on the table Makoto sat at and said, “Mind watching this while I get me a snack?”

 

“Sure, no problem,” responded Makoto. He watched as Sousuke went to the counter and bought something to eat and drink. Man, did Sousuke have a fine ass! He was disappointed when he saw Sousuke turn around, but Sousuke's bulge in his jeans he changed into instead of wearing just his white uniform was nice and pleasing.

 

“So...how are things, Makoto?” asked Sousuke as he put down a cup of hot chocolate with foam and a cinnamon raisin bagel with cream cheese.

 

“F-fine,” said Makoto, still heavy in thought about him and Sousuke on tumblr.

 

Sousuke frowned when he heard Makoto hesitate and he then said, “Is something troubling you, Makoto?”

 

“Yes, but it's really personal,” said Makoto. “You wouldn't understand and I don't know how you would react if I told you.”

 

“You may be surprised, Makoto—you seem a little scared, and I am, too.”

 

“About your shoulder?”

 

“Well, that, too. This pales in comparison about how worried and scared I am. I haven't told anybody about this, not even Rin.” Sousuke got up and he motioned for Makoto to follow him.

 

“What about our study session?” asked Makoto with a frown.

“We can study at my place; I want you to come with me to my house in Tottori; we'll take the train now,” said Sousuke as he headed towards the nearby station. Makoto did have his pepper spray, but would Sousuke really try to do something when Makoto could blind him?

 

 

“Why are we going to your house?” asked Makoto. “What's wrong with this place?”

 

“Nothing; I needed to show you something, but I couldn't do it in public,” answered Sousuke. “Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything perverted to you, I promise.”

 

“If...if you say so,” said Makoto as he followed him. The train arrived and they got on it.

 

“My parents are not going to be home; it'll be just us, which is good, because I couldn't say anything about this with them around,” mentioned Sousuke. “My mom would freak out, and when she freaks out...Tch, she becomes one of the scariest persons around and she would probably yell at me.”

 

Makoto had a feeling he knew that Sousuke possibly had found out about the tumblr posts.  But he didn't want to say anything about this in public.  This was a very delicate matter, after all, and the less anybody knew about it, the better.

Sousuke took notice at the frown on Makoto's face and Sousuke copied Makoto's expression.  "I get the feeling that you're uncomfortable around me, am I right, Makoto?"

 

"No! I didn't say that!" retorted Makoto immediately in response.  

 

"Rin said you were really famous for your gentle smile; I'd like to see it again because it makes your eyes look even more beautiful," said Sousuke as he winked at Makoto.  This earned a beet-red blush from Makoto and a tiny smile.  "There we go!"

 

In about 45 minutes, the boys got to Sousuke's house.  It was very ornate and a lot larger than Makoto's and it made him wonder what his parents did...

"Here we are," said Sousuke as they got to his room.  It was filled with, unsurprisingly, with posters of famous male swimmers, particularly ones that showed their entire body.  There were a good bit of magazine photos of male models without shirts and even some with just underwear on.

"Not that it's any of my business, but do your parents...um...Oh, gosh..." muttered Makoto.

"Know I'm gay?  Yeah.  And it doesn't bother them since I have an older sister who has twins," said Sousuke as he scratched the back of his head and threw his backpack on his bed.  "My mom and dad are both 55 and my older sister is 29.  They tried for eleven years to have another child and then I came along.  Then I came out at 14 and I convinced them that I was exclusively attracted to males.  They just want me to be happy and safe."

"Do they know about your shoulder?"

"Yes--and I'm too scared to get surgery," sighed Sousuke as he sat on his bed.  It was queen-sized and it had a dark blue comforter and teal sheets on it.  "I feel like if I get physical therapy for a few years, it'll repair...I'm such an idiot for what I've done."

"Don't be hard on yourself, Sousuke," said Makoto as he put his hand on Sousuke's left shoulder.  "You were pursuing your dream and went a little overboard with your training."

"And now I'm drowning in the results of my actions and I feel like I can't get back to the surface," said Sousuke with a snide tone.  "Damn this all..."  He went over to his desktop and turned it on.  "I want you to prepare yourself, Makoto; you're going to be in for a shock...."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be a lot of fun! It will become Explicit for safe measure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto hears a bit about Sousuke and tumblr, but he's a bit dubious of whether or not he feels safe.

Makoto wondered what Sousuke was thinking. Did Sousuke already know what was going on through Tumblr? It was a long stretch, but...it was possible.

 

“I put two and two together, Makoto,” said Sousuke as he began to type on the computer. “As much as I loved the way you teased me with your ass, which I appreciated, I figured you were trying to tell me something because you used my sexuality against me. We've never spoken and, well, what I found out also may explain why you feel so...uneasy with me.”

 

“I just wanted to talk to you about something,” responded Makoto as he sat on Sousuke's bed, eyeing the plethora of posters. Sousuke sure had a lot of good taste in men, all of _them_ beefed up and some of them lying on their backs with their foot or another object blocking their man parts. Makoto wondered if Sousuke was in reality a promiscuous dom or something; he definitely couldn't picture Sousuke to be the kind who would bend over for a cock up his ass, but it did seem obvious that he wanted to probably get inside Makoto's ass. Makoto felt a _lot_ of guys wanted to get inside his asshole _,_ but Sousuke was the first guy who mentioned it. Indirectly.

 

Sousuke typed in the password on his computer and typed an adress into the computer. “Yeah. Like I said, prepare yourself.”

 

As soon as he said that, the screen showed up and it was on Tumblr. Sure enough, it was what Makoto expected: SouMako stuff, and explicit stuff at that.

And of course, stuff like [t](http://36.media.tumblr.com/246ad52c0df468c8e78116a7a0e5ef86/tumblr_ns5csluTe91qfmey4o1_1280.jpg)h[i](https://41.media.tumblr.com/66ca5d372a1f5b050e804f266fd16886/tumblr_nph8ydN0Gj1tge98so1_1280.jpg)s. 

 

“Y-you know about this?” whispered Makoto, earning nothing but a nod and a blank expression upon Sousuke's face. “H-how?”

 

“I want you to get to trust me, so here goes. I...have had a crush on you for a really long time. Like, after splash festival. So I wanted to look at that beautiful face of yours even more. So I looked up your name and the only things about you were on Tumblr. I'm surprised the way you and your team at least years regionals weren't online.”

 

“You were...stalking me?” asked Makoto, a bit scared.

 

“No; it was a shot in the dark, but I ended up getting blinded by the amount of stuff I saw on tumblr,” said Sousuke. “So many drawings of you. And only you. I'm amazed. Do you have many fans?”

 

“Um...no?” squeaked Makoto as he looked at some of the stuff on tumblr. Wow, he had never even some of these before and they made his body look like a god's!

 

“So I had fantasies about you,” said Sousuke. “A lot. I dreamt about your ass, but I had a feeling you were straight. It just kinda went away after a while. But when your team started coming back, my dick rose like a little kid on his birthday. The more I looked at the images on tumblr and then looked at you, the more I realized...these images didn't do any justice for you. You're...Beautiful...”

 

Makoto believed every word that Sousuke said and replied with, “That is so sweet. I will be honest and say that...”

 

“Yes?” said Sousuke with hopes in his voice.

 

“Your legskins...accentuate...um...make your hips look wide...very nice...and sexy...” squeaked Makoto as he was given a really confused look. Sousuke had a stare at times which looked like he would suck out your soul, but not this one.  It turned to a somewhat neutral, somewhat...eh...confrontational?

 

 

 

“You think my hips are...sexy? My wide so-called child-bearing hips?” asked Sousuke very calmly.

 

“Y-yes...I mean...no...Uh...who said you had child-bearing hips?” asked Makoto.

 

“This guy who wanted to bend me over so badly when I was at Tokitsu,” said Sousuke as he turned his chair away from the computer. “Or at least, he gave me the impression that he did.”

 

“Who was he?”

 

Sousuke just sighed. “My captain. This was when I was a year one student before my shoulder completely fucked up. We were in the locker room getting dressed and I had my deodorant and was putting it on. I had just my towel on and it came off, so I thought nobody was around and I bent over to pick it, naturally, and with my ass all up in the air. So my captain came by and said to me: 'Yamazaki, you better be careful, because there are plenty of boys who would love to grab those ridicuously curvy, child-bearing hips of yours and plow into that ass of yours.' He then must've passed it around because more boys began to tease my hips and since then, I've become very sensitive about them. Don't get me wrong; I've always had thoughts of what it would be like if someone dominated me, but...I feel like...no one would care about me...just fuck me and leave me....”

 

“Oh, my goodness,” said Makoto as he put a comforting hand on Sousuke's left shoulder. “In case you didn't know, my hips aren't exactly straight lines.

And I'm sure one day someone will be kind and sweet if they get to dominate you.”

 

 

“I'm aware that your hips have a bit of curves, but they make you seem more motherly, like your personality,” encouraged Sousuke with a smile. “If I let someone take my virginity, I'd want that someone to have a personality like you...”

 

Makoto honestly felt very flattered at what he said. “I...I don't know what to say. I've never had sex before, but...I've never felt that I could have the power to be dominant.”

 

“You may surprise yourself,” said Sousuke. “I saw something in which you were dominating me.”

 

Makoto looked at the image of him, Tachibana Makoto, fucking Sousuke in the ass. He could not believe he was dominating Sousuke and the detail of the work was just so...incredible!! Sousuke actually had a deep blush on his face in the image and seemed to be really pleasured with Makoto inside of him.

 

“I...that's...me?”

 

 

Sousuke just noded slowly with a bit of disbelief. “The more I hear you talk and hear how sweet and gentle you are, the more I laugh at the thought of it.”

 

“Sousuke. I need to know. How long have you been looking at these images? You didn't specify. And... Have you...um...touched yourself to anything? I want to know more about this!”

 

“This has been going on for about a few months. I would say since November,” he answered. ““See, look,” said Sousuke as he opened his history. He turned it to the earliest date of his search, which was November 2nd. “Plus, to your other question, you know how gay I am; of course I've touched myself at the thought of you. I'm horny 81% of the time and I had thoughts of pulling down those legskins of yours and shoving my cock in your tight asshole when you teased me. But I couldn't do that because I have self-control.”

 

The more you talk, the sweeter you sound, and it makes you so much hotter.”

 

“Thank you. I appreciate your honesty,” confessed Makoto.

 

“I wasn't lying. I'm sorry that I haven't mentioned any of this earlier, but...It's not like we had any opportunities to talk. I really tried to get Rin to call you or tell him to give me your number...but he laughed. He said, 'Why the hell are you so interested in a guy you've never spoken to?' I told him it was none of his business and he got mad. I'm sorry. Plus your little pal Nanase is one hell of a watchdog.”

 

“We've been friends for over fifteen years. It's kinda expected out of him,” said Makoto.

 

“So...do you wanna stick around and look at some of these things and talk strategy, or...”

 

“Dammit! I am fucking scared shitless out of my damn mind!” screamed Makoto out of nowhere. “There are pictures of _me and my family_ _ **in my own house**_!!!”

 

“I saw; I thought maybe Nanase took them.”

 

“Haru doesn't do shit on the computer. He almost never answers his phone, it's like pulling teeth to get him to play a video game with the twins!”

 

“You need protection from these stalkers; luckily, my dad works for the government and can track down any I.P. Adress and all that matters.”

 

 

“Good,” said Makoto. “When should we ask him?”

 

“Hmm, he'll ask your family questions, no doubt. We'll figure it out, but very soon. Not today, probably,” said Sousuke as he stood up.

 

“I feel so...odd...and scared and frightened...” whimpered Makoto.

 

“By me?”

 

“No, by the people doing this. I feel...a little less worried now that I've talked to you. How can I thank you?”

 

Sousuke chuckled. “Stand up.” Makoto did so. “Why don't you put your hands on my child-bearing hips and I'll do the same if you wish?”

 

“I...I would to do that,” said Makoto as he looked at Sousuke. “But I want to see you in just your underwear on.”

 

“Oh, really?” giggled Sousuke. “Well, if you do that, you should strip to yours.”

 

“I...I don't know...” said Makoto. “Why don't you start first.”

 

“Sure.” Sousuke took off his shirt and left in a black tank-top and flexed. “Like what you see?” 

 

“I love it,” said Makoto as he touched Sousuke's lovely biceps. “Please, I'd like to see more.”

 

“Only for the kind boy that you are,” teased Sousuke as he unzipped his pants and looked down. “Ohhh, looks like someone got a little excited,” he laughed as he looked at his penis. It was already erect. “Do you still wanna look?”

 

“Yes, by all means,” replied Makoto. Sousuke did as Makoto said and pulled his jeans off, wearing a pair of black briefs to match the tank top. Sousuke kicked his pants aside and took off the tank off, turning around 360 degrees twice to give Makoto a full view.

 

“Well? What do you think?”

 

“I think I wouldn't picture you wearing briefs,” retorted Makoto. “You seem like the kind who would wear boxers.”

 

“Yeah, well, I am somewhat sensitive down there and I get cold or hot really easily,” justified Sousuke as he felt a drop of pre stain them. “Take your shirt off, even if that's the most you do,” he begged. “I want to admire your beautiful back.”

Makoto giggled and lifted his shirt.  Sousuke rubbed his trapezius muscles and his shoulder blades and said,

"How are you even a real person?  You're so fucking sexy and so gentle."

Makoto placed his hands on Sousuke's extremely muscular hips and looked at his teal eyes.  He had a gentle smile that highlighted his emerald eyes.

"I love your smile," said Sousuke.  "I love your sweetness.  I really would like to know you more.  Would you like to have a proper non-romantic date in the future?  Like...friends?"

"I'd love that," said Makoto as he squeezed Sousuke's firm butt-cheeks.

"You're naughty, Makoto," chuckled Sousuke as he rubbed Makoto's back again and again.  "You are far more beautiful up close.  I want to..."  He leaned in, closing in on a kiss.  Makoto was not going to deny it and pursed his lips, too, and...

 

"Are you two having sex?!!!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art work that is posted in the story (not hyperlinks) belongs to Tomakehimfree from tumblr! Thanks for letting me use some of your images!!!! (:


	6. A "Date" with My "Boyfriend"

“Are you two having sex?!”

 

Sousuke gasped and fell over backwards, falling onto his bed and looking at the person who said that: his mother.

 

“Who is this?” she demanded as she looked at Makoto.

 

“I'm Tachibana Makoto,” he stated. “I'm Sousuke's _boyfriend_.” He gave Sousuke a look to signal him to play along.

 

“What he said,” confirmed Sousuke, covering his embarrassing erection. This could not have been any more damaging to his pride. “We've been dating for a few days, but we've known each other since April.”

 

 

“I'm sorry, Yamazaki-san,” apologized Makoto as he bowed. “I wanted to see Sousuke in his underwear and he obliged. We weren't going to do anything.”

 

“I should hope not; not in this house, at least,” she said. “And I hope you were planning to use a condom if you do.”

 

“Yes, ma'am,” said Sousuke respectfully. “We're actually gonna go out for dinner, anyways.”

 

Sousuke's mom smiled sweetly. “Okay, dear, but don't violate your curfew.”

 

“I won't,” reassured Sousuke. She left the room and gently closed the door behind. He looked at Makoto with a smirk. “Boyfriend? Really?”

 

“I didn't want her to think you were picking up strangers,” defended Makoto. “And dinner?”

 

“Hey, my family has money to spare,” said Sousuke. “Please don't refuse this. We can talk and know each other better.” Sousuke's erection finally died down and he sighed because of that. “Would you mind handing me some boxer briefs that match these underwear?” He told Makoto the drawer they were in. Makoto opened the door to see a selection of boxer briefs and briefs, both types of underwear had the colors of black, grey, teal, and dark blue. They must've been from the same brand. Makoto got a pair of black boxer briefs and handed them to Sousuke. The larger male slid the boxer briefs over the briefs and looked at Makoto. “I get cold down there,” he explained. He then put back on his clothes and looked at his “boyfriend”.

 

Makoto looked around Sousuke's room and finally noticed the most obvious thing: the trophy. It was about two and a half feet tall and on top of what looked like a red orb that would be on a crown was a swimmer in the diving position.

 

“That's a nice trophy.” said Makoto sweetly as he looked at it more. “When did you earn it?”

 

“Second year, a few weeks before my shoulder broke down completely,” explained Sousuke. “It was a trophy for the Greater Tokyo Area Tournament for Boys in Secondary School. And there were a lot of heats, you know, since the region has over 35 million people.”

 

“Was it individual or relay?” asked Makoto as he continued to look at it. The trophy was gigantic and probably weighed around twenty pounds.

 

“Individual,” shot back Sousuke. “Do you think that they'd give that trophy to four boys? And I don't do relays; I hate losing because someone fucks up.”

 

“Which is probably why you didn't have friends at Tokitsu,” stated Makoto as he looked at his “boyfriend”.

 

“Friends would just get in the way,” scoffed Sousuke. “I was butterfly, and freestyle came last, so technically, the freestyle swimmer won the race. I swim—well, _swam—_ to win, not be pals.”

 

“So why did you come back to Iwatobi? Why didn't you just stay at Tokitsu?” asked Makoto as he looked at Sousuke's beautiful teal eyes.

 

“I wanted to be closer to home. And I knew that Rin went to Samezuka as I saw your stunt you did at the regionals last year. I knew I could probably never get on the international level with Rin because of my shoulder, so I wanted another dream—swim with him again.”

 

“You can still go get the surgery; there's a chance of it getting it fixed if you wait a few years,” said Makoto.

 

“And what if doesn't, huh? What the fuck am I gonna do for my future?” asked Sousuke angrily as he looked at Makoto.

 

“You should've thought of that before you let your greed for winning consume you and got you to where you are!” shot back Makoto with almost equally angry looks in his eyes. He covered his mouth at what he said. He felt bad at that heavy blow below the belt, at least in his opinion.

 

Sousuke clenched his fists together and his teeth. He was about to lose it, but he didn't want to hurt Makoto. He liked Makoto and Makoto was pretty much an angel. Sousuke's eyes began to water and he looked at Makoto.

 

“I just don't know what to do now,” he said. “I haven't cried in a while. I don't know what I want to pursue now. You must think I'm pathetic.”

 

“It's okay, Sousuke, you'll find a new dream, I'm positive,” said Makoto as he placed a comforting hand on Sousuke's good shoulder. “What should we do now?”

 

“Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to fulfill that promise to my mom about taking you to dinner. I'm hungry,” said Sousuke as he went to his dresser to get some underwear and t-shirts to put in his backpack. “Come on, I'll take you to this good American restaurant that's in Tottori. After all, since we're 'boyfriends', it's only right for me to take you on a date.”

 

“Well...okay, but I'll have to tell my mom I'm having dinner with a friend,” stated Makoto as he got his phone and texted her. Within a minute, she replied that was fine but be home on time. “Well, we can go.”

 

“Good,” said Seijuro as he got his backpack and had the weight on his left shoulder. “I'm starving.”

 

Sousuke and Makoto went down the stairs and Sousuke looked at his mom. “We're going to that new restaurant in Tottori,” he explained. “I won't violate curfew.”

 

“Okay, you two,” she said sweetly as she looked at her son. “Have fun.” She approached her son and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sousuke was beyond embarrassed, but Makoto thought it was sweet.

 

The two boys left the house and Makoto said, “You're a mama's boy, aren't you? I think it's really sweet if you are.”

 

“Yeah, but don't start telling people that,” said Sousuke. It was true; a reason why Sousuke came back to Iwatobi was because he really missed being with his mother. She was very sweet and after he came out, she stated that no matter what, she would always be her little boy, the one she gave birth to and promised to love unconditionally.

 

It was 5:48 p.m. when the boys got to the restaurant. It was called Chili's and it was packed.

 

“It's pretty popular here,” said Sousuke. “Ever been here?” Makoto shook his head no.

 

After waiting ten minutes, the boys got a table and Sousuke asked for a regular cola while Makoto asked for Sprite. Within a few minutes and after Sousuke finished his cola, a platter of tortilla chips and salsa was placed in front of the boys and Sousuke immediately dipped some into the salsa as the waitress brought him a new drink. The cup was about a half liter, and Sousuke was already halfway through this one. One-and-a-half liters of cola had a lot of sugar in it, thought Makoto.

 

Sousuke resumed eating chips. He had probably consumed about a third of the basket while Makoto had probably eaten at most four.

 

“So what do you feel like getting?” asked Sousuke as he looked at the menu again and flipped the pages of the pictured menu.

 

“I don't know, maybe a salad?” responded Makoto with a sweet smile on his face as he looked up at Sousuke.

 

“C'mon, at least have something like a burger,” suggested Sousuke as he looked up from the menu. His beautiful teal eyes met Makoto's cute emerald eyes and this caused Sousuke to blush. Sousuke really thought Makoto was very cute and sexy at the same time; cute because he had a sweet personality and was really caring of others and sexy because, well...Makoto in a swimsuit was a good enough reason. Man, he was thinking of that boy's ass a lot!

 

“Okay, I think these quesadillas look good,” pointed out Makoto as he showed Sousuke.

 

“And this big mouth burger seems delicious,” said Sousuke as he finished off the basket of chips. Makoto had maybe eight of the chips, but he didn't really seemed to mind. The waitress came by and they placed their orders and then Makoto looked at his “boyfriend”.

 

“Sousuke. I can help you find a new dream, if you want. What subjects are you best at in school?”

 

“Literature, math, and physics,” said Sousuke. “Why?”

 

“I was thinking that you could find a major in one of those subjects,” answered Makoto with his trademark sweet smile. “Would you consider becoming a teacher?”

 

“I don't think so,” remarked the teal-eyed male as he looked at Makoto. “If I wanted to teach, it'd be college swimmers, not elementary school children that I pretty much babysit.”

 

“Are you not fond of children? I was a volunteer at the Iwatobi Swim Club and I loved it,” said Makoto as he stirred his drink with the straw.

 

“They don't bother me, but I try to limit the time I spend around them because I always feel I'll say something to make them cry,” said Sousuke. “I mean, I have made some kids cry by just looking at them.”

 

Makoto looked at Sousuke and could see why; it seemed like Sousuke had a trademark frown all the time, like the opposite of Makoto's gentle smile.  Still, even while frowning, Makoto thought Sousuke still looked incredibly sexy.

 

 

"It may help if you smiled more," Makoto said to Sousuke.  "But I think you're..." Makoto gulped in preparation for what he was about to say.  "...hot...regardless of your expression.  You have beautiful eyes that I like looking at."

 

Sousuke was stunned at what Makoto just set.  Makoto--sweet, gentle, tender Tachibana Makoto---called Sousuke hot?  And complimented his eyes.  Sousuke felt a lot better about himself and changed his expression to a smile.

 

"I appreciate that," he said.  "Back to subject about my best subjects.  I've kinda wanted to do something like research.  I like doing experiments."

 

"Really?  I would never have guessed!" chirped Makoto as he smiled sweetly at the bigger boy.  The waitress came with another basket of chips and Sousuke began to eat more.  Makoto was amazed that Sousuke was eating this much and Sousuke felt Makoto's eyes on him the whole time he ate chips.

 

"What?" said Sousuke as he looked at Makoto with a frown.

 

"It's just that...you're eating an awful lot, and--"

 

"And what?" said Sousuke.  "I'm depressed and every once in a while, I binge eat.  I'm not a food addict and I can control myself, so please, just let me enjoy her food."

 

Makoto said nothing and frowned.  "I understand.  I cry when I'm depressed.  A lot.  I'm sorry I said anything."

 

"I'm sorry if I was being cross with you," apologized Sousuke.  "But I'll probably jog around campus a few times tomorrow to burn the calories off."

 

The food arrived and the boys began to eat while Sousuke couldn't help but smile at Makoto. This made Makoto blush wildly because for some reason, Sousuke looked even cuter when he was eating.  It was kinda weird, to be honest, since they were "boyfriends".  Maybe if they got to know one another more, they could literally date.

 

"Hey, Mako-chan!" said a voice.  Makoto and Sousuke both gasped and saw that it was Nagisa.  He was at a table with his mother and father and he excused himself to walk over and say hello to his childhood friend.  He smiled and looked at Sousuke who gave him a crass look.  "Well, well!  Who is this?"  He took a moment to think and said, "You are Rin-chan's childhood friend,  Sou-chan!"

"Don't call me that," said Sousuke as he wiped his mouth.

 

"What are you doing here,  Nagisa?" asked Makoto.

 

"I'm having dinner with my family," said the blond.  "What are you doing with Sou-chan?"

 

"Having dinner," said Sousuke.  

"I see that, but I  didn't think you two knew each other."

 

"What business is it of yours?  Go away," demanded Sousuke.  Makoto was thinking along the same lines as Sousuke,  but he wouldn't have used such a harsh tone.

 

"Fine, but I won't forget this," said Nagisa with a wink.

 

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.  Before long, they had finished the food and we're outside by the train station. 

 

"I really hope that your dad can look into this situation soon," said Makoto as he looked at Sousuke's beautiful teal eyes. 

 

"Yeah.  I will. I just need to figure out my wording," said Sousuke. "Try to get some sleep, okay?"

 

"I will,  and you too," added Makoto.  "Let's do this again, okay?"

 

 

"Deal," said Sousuke as he got on the train.  He smiled and he was fading into the distance.  Makoto's heart beat a little faster.  He was liking Sousuke more and more.

 


	7. Sousuke's Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Makoto begin to bond more and learn more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry I took so long to update this and I'm sorry if this isn't particularly funny, but I just kept writing and writing!

Makoto woke up early and heard his phone buzz. He believed it was probably Haru giving him a lashing for going out with Sousuke. It wasn't even a date; it was just going out to dinner, like no big deal. Thankfully it turned out to be Gou.

 

_I heard that you and Sousuke went out. I think that's so cute. ;)_

 

Makoto mentally rolled his eyes. And now that Gou knew, she would possibly tell others. Makoto wondered if she knew from Rin or Nagisa. Crap. Nagisa! There was no telling what happened after he left the restaurant last night. He could've immediately told Haru and Makoto was just waiting for when he got Haru out of the bathtub. Or he could simply avoid getting Haru out of it and just avoid him and his “You really shouldn't see Sousuke”remark. But then again, Haru stated that Makoto was capable of taking care of himself so why worry?

 

Makoto got dressed for school, not really enthusiastic about his physics test or anything academic for that matter. He was so stressed regarding all the smut and crap about him on line that it was just a matter of time before people started to question him about it. And Makoto didn't have any answers to provide them in case that were to happen.

 

Makoto walked to Haru's house and headed straight for the bathroom where he knew his taciturn childhood friend would be. Sure enough, Haru's entire body was submerged under the steaming bathwater and Makoto couldn't help but have a gentle smile on his face.

 

“Morning, Haru-chan,” the gentle orca said as he extended his hand for the other. Haru got out and sloshed water on the floor and his eyes met Makoto's.

 

“So...how did last night go?” Haru asked calmly.

 

Makoto sighed. He knew he couldn't avoid this, so it may as well get it out and put it in the past.

 

“I presume Nagisa told you?” asked Makoto as he looked at the other male.

 

“Yeah, and you've been a little friendly with Yamazaki,” pointed out Haru. “Why?”

 

Makoto gulped. How was he supposed to answer this? 'Yeah, I'm getting close to him so we can figure out who is responsible for all this smut and crap that involves him and me'? There's no way Haru would believe it; he would honestly believe Makoto was insane if the orca said that.

 

“I've always respected Sousuke even back when we were in middle school,” stated Makoto. “And I do find him very attractive, and, well...I figured we could at least become friends. He was the one who suggested going out to eat, and I did have fun. He was very nice to me.”

 

“I'm not going to tell you how to manage your life,” said Haru, “but be careful around him. I just don't like him.”

 

“I will. I won't let my guard down for a second,” promised Makoto. “We should get ready for school now.”

 

Haru went to fix breakfast and Makoto's phone vibrated with a text.

 

_Morning, cutie. Did you get your beauty sleep? ;)_

 

Makoto's face went beet read upon reading the text and smiled.

 

_Yeah, I slept pretty well. How about yourself?_

 

_Fine. Is your little watchdog Nanase chewing you out after what happened yesterday?_

 

_He said a few things, but he told me he wasn't gonna tell me how to manage my life._

 

_Well, he is right. You are your own person. When can we see each other again? I will be honest and say that was one of the best nights in a long time._

 

_Aww, I'm glad to hear. Gotta go to school. You pay attention, now._

 

_All right, will do, cutie. ;)_

 

Makoto blushed upon reading the text that Sousuke just sent. It caused him to turn a deep red and stepped outside a second so Haru wouldn't see him. Makoto seldom blushed, so he knew the other would get onto him if he knew.

 

 

The day went surprisingly well, but Makoto's mind was still heavy on the “date” he had and just life in general. He began to increasingly regret ever looking his name up on tumblr, but at leas this would be less of a shocker and heavy thing to deal with if anyone else ever found out about the two of them. He needed to ask Sousuke if his father had done anything yet regarding this...matter, and was honestly curious to see the other again. The question, though, was how? The more he got in contact with Sousuke, the possibility of them being discovered would increase. Rin, thankfully, was excellent at keeping a secret and he wouldn't hurt either Makoto or Sousuke.

 

On the way to the roof for lunch, Makoto stopped into the restroom for a brief second and pulled out his phone and texted Sousuke.

 

_Would you wanna come over to my house if my parents are okay with it?_

 

Within twenty seconds, Sousuke responded: _Definitely. I'm tired of returning to the dorms, but I can stay until about 8 since the curfew is at 9._

 

_I have twin siblings; they're both nine. You may have briefly seen them at the Splash Festival._

 

_Oh, yeah, I remember vaguely seeing them. It won't be a problem. Hopefully. Should I wear or bring something?_

 

_Something casual and bring a good and respectful attitude and don't get short tempered if they annoy you. I don't like the snide tone you had when you spoke to Naigisa. If you wanna be friends with me, you gotta be respectful to my friends._

 

Makoto frowned a bit after sending that last text. Sure, Nagisa was a bit annoying, but the blond was more curious and playful than harmful. Not to mention the fact he was really bad at keeping things to himself. But still, it was not a reason for a bit of hostility, at least in the eyes of Makoto.

 

_Okay. That sounds good. I hope you are able to get permission to invite me over._

 

_I'll text you later. I hope you have a good day._

 

_Likewise, cutie~ ;)_

 

Makoto blushed after he put his phone in his pocket and went up to the roof. Thankfully, the snow melted but it was still chilly. Thankfully the sun was out today and it shined brightly on the swimmers.

 

“I can't believe that this school year is almost over,” commented Gou as she looked at her friends. “I will really miss you, Makoto-senpai and Haruka Senpai. The swim club won't be the same without you two.”

 

“I'm sure that hopefully new members will enroll,” said Makoto with confidence and a gentle smile. “We did gain a good bit of popularity after coming in sixth place at the nationals.”

 

“Yeah. But it was so fun having you and Haru-chan around, Mako-chan!” exclaimed Nagisa as he clinged onto the tallest swimmer. “Why can't you just stay here in Iwatobi with us and hang out with us? You could tell the new backstrokers the right way the swim since you're so good!”

 

Makoto chuckled nervously at the blond's enthusiasm and said, “As much as I wish I could, I'd like to explore the rest of Japan and the world.”

 

“Or you could go to college in Tottori...” pouted Nagisa as he rested his head against his friend's shoulder.

 

“I want to explore the city, and Tottori just doesn't appeal to me,” he pilotely stated. “We can text and have Skype conversations with our webcams. I promise I won't forget you.” He smiled gently and turned to Gou and Rei and then Haruka. “All of you. The swimming club was probably one of the best things to happen in my life.”

 

“What about you, Haru-chan?” asked Nagisa as he turned to the stoic dolphin. “Did you have fun joining the swim club?”

 

“Honestly...yes,” he responded with a brief smile. “I enjoyed it.”

 

The day went on and it was finally time for Makoto to go home since there was no practice today.

 

“What are you doing tonight?” asked Makoto as he smiled gently at his friend.

 

“I have a call with my parents. Said they had time to tonight,” said Haru.

 

“Oh, that's good. I wish you didn't live alone. It makes me sad.”

 

“I'm just used to it. I'm very glad to have you as a friend, though, Makoto.”

 

“Same here, Haru. Same here. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay, bye.”

 

The two boys made their seperate ways and Makoto smiled when he saw his family.

 

“Nii-chan!!” shouted Ren and Ran as they approached their brother and hugged him. He smiled at his siblings and said,

 

“Mom, dad...is it alright if I invite a guest over?”

 

“Sure, honey. Who is it?” replied his mother.

 

“His name is Yamazaki Sousuke. He was a rival swimmer at Sano Elementary and we've been talking over the past few days and I wanted to invite him over to talk. But he can't stay really long because he has curfew at Samezuka.”

 

“Sure, that's perfectly fine with me,” said his mother.

 

“I don't have any problems with it at all,” said his father.

 

“Great! I'll invite him over now.”

 

Makoto went up to his room and put on some more decent-looking clothes. He pulled out his phone and began to text Sousuke.

 

_Hey, my parents are fine with you coming over._

 

In less than two minutes, Sousuke responded.

 

_You bet your sweet ass I do. ;)_

 

Makoto blushed at the text and said,

 

_Don't you dare say anything like that around my parents, okay? Be very respectful or you can forget about being friends with me. I'm serious._

 

_Okay. Sorry._

 

Makoto sent him the address.

 

_I'll be over there in about 30 minutes. I need to tell you some things, too._

 

Makoto then turned to his parents and said, “Do you think it would be okay if we had an extra guest at dinner?”

 

“Not a problem,” said his father. “I'll get started now. What should we have tonight.”

 

“Um...is tonkatsu too difficult?” asked Makoto. “I promise I'll help you until he gets here and clean up the dishes.”

 

“We don't have to cook now. Ren and Ran can help prepare and you can do the dishes for tomorrow's meal,” said his mother.

 

“Okay, sounds good. I'll organize my room a little better because we're gonna hang out in there.”

 

“Okay, sweetie. Love you.”

 

Makoto smiled and organized a lot of things such as the clothes hanging out of the drawers and a few things off the ground. Before he knew it, the doorbell rang.

 

“I'll get it!” declared Makoto as he ran downstairs to the front door. There stood the most incredible-looking man he's soon to date: Sousuke.

 

“Hi, Makoto,” he shyly greeted. “You look nice.”

 

“So do you. Come on in. You're eating dinner hear tonight.” Sousuke was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a large teal turtleneck sweater that looked really comfortable.

 

“Aww, that's really nice of you. What are we having, if you don't mind telling?”

 

“Tonkatsu. And noodles, I believe.”

 

“That's literally my favorite meal. Did Rin tell you?”

 

“...Yes...”

 

“Well, I have a bit of information I'd like to tell you. May I come in?”

 

“Oh, yes, sorry,” chuckled Makoto as he stepped out of the way. Sousuke walked in and took off his shoes and the sound of running footsteps approached.

 

“Hi!” shouted Ren as he approached Sousuke. “I remember seeing you at Splash Fest. You are so big and tall!”

 

Sousuke nervously laughed at that remark, but he knew Ren was a youngster and was pointing out an obvious characteristic.

 

“Ren, please don't make our guest uncomfortable,” advised Makoto as he placed his hand on Sousuke's good shoulder. Sousuke slightly blushed at that. “He isn't much bigger than me and I don't think he wants to be reminded of that.”

 

“It's fine, really,” said Sousuke with a nod. “I just wasn't expecting you,” you said as he turned to Ren, “to have such a big mouth!” He ruffled Ren's hair and smiled at him. “I'm sure one day you'll grow big and strong like your brother.”

 

Ren laughed at Sousuke and said, “You're funny, Sou-chan!”

 

“You swam so amazingly!” cheered Ran. “I wanna swim like you, too!”

 

“Awww...” said a flattered Sousuke. He was smiling on the inside and his frown turned into a smile. “Thank you. You both are really sweet.”

 

“Hello there!' said Makoto's cheerful father. Makoto's father was literally the same height as Sousuke but not of the same body frame. “It's a pleasure to see you, Yamazaki-kun.”

 

“Same, Tachiban-san,” said Sousuke as they politely bowed at one another. “It's nice to meet you.”

 

“Oh, just call me ojisan, no need for formalities,” the man laughed. “It's okay to call my wife obasan when you meet her.”

 

“Okay, thank you for having me over. We should visit a bit after dinner.”

 

“That would be lovely,” said Makoto's father as he went into the kitchen to assist his wife.

 

“You should go say hi to my mom to be polite.”

 

Sousuke walked in there and saw Makoto's mother. She heard the approaching footsteps and turned around to Sousuke and smiled.

 

“Aww, you must be the friend of Makoto's,” she said politely. “It's nice to meet you.”

 

“Hello, obasan,” he said politely as he bowed lowly to her. “I'm Yamazaki Sousuke, a swimmer from Samezuka, Iwatobi's rival.”

 

“I heard the twins talking earlier and you seem like a respectfully nice young man. Please make yourself comfortable. We're having tonkatsu, udon noodles, and daikon.”

 

“I'm sure it will be delicious if it as nice as your personality,” Sousuke said with a small smile.

 

“Aww, you're so precious,” she said as she put the pork into the hot oil. “You and Makoto can run along for now. It was nice meeting you.”

 

“Same,” Sousuke replied generously as Makoto grabbed his hand and took him upstairs. They got to Makoto's room and Sousuke looked around; no provocative pictures of men or anything that was particularly interesting except a few posters of some orcas and a list of the original 151 Pokemon on a poster, too.

 

“Cute,” said Sousuke as he looked around.

 

“Are you trying to impress my parents?” asked Makoto with a sly grin. “That line about my mom's food tasting as good as personality....She'd love you to death if you were dating me.”

 

“Well, you are my 'boyfriend',” reminded Sousuke as he put his hands on his waist and grabbed his sweater.

 

“What are you doing?” asked Makoto as he watched the other male.

 

“Taking my sweater off. It's so freaking hot in this house,” he said frustrated to then reveal that he had on a tank top.

 

“You're first freezing your balls and not you're probably sweating them,” chuckled Makoto. “Poor baby.”

 

“Yeah, I know, they can't make up their mi--” started Sousuke as he gasped and winced at the pain in his shoulder. Makoto, who was chuckling at Sousuke's response, immediately stopped and said,

 

“You need surgery, Sousuke. You must be in chronic pain.”

 

“It comes and goes,” he confessed. “Sometimes it's just a minor inconvenience, but now it hurts really badly.” Sousuke was on the verge of tears. It was so painful to even _look_ at his shoulder, and Makoto couldn't even dare imagine how hellish the pain was.

 

“Could a—could a...massage help it?” suggested Makoto. He hated to see the other in pain and was willing to provide any assistance that could mitigate the situation.

 

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes...” said Sousuke, thinking of the other's angelic hands on his shoulder. It may help soothe the pain. “Please. If it doesn't work, your kindness will make me feel a little better.”

 

“Let's see, I have some cream for sore joints somewhere,” said Makoto as he began to look at his nightstand drawers. Sousuke got up and looked around Makoto's room and picked something up and smiled.

 

“This is too cute,” chuckled Sousuke as he showed Makoto an adorable stuffed orca that was in the corner.

 

“Be careful with that, Sousuke!” warned Makoto as he looked at the big male holding it. “My mom and dad got me that when I was born.”

 

“It's adorable, nonetheless,” said Sousuke as he patted it gently and smiled. “Just like you.”

 

“Aww. You're being too sweet, Sousuke,” said Makoto. “I like you a lot. I just wish...I know we aren't best friends and just met, but I want you in my life.”

 

“I do, too, Makoto,” said Sousuke. “Rin told me that you were going to Todai, so I...I got accepted into another University very close by.”

 

“Aww, that's good. Maybe if things between us go good until we move, we can be roommates.”

 

“I'd really enjoy that. We may be able to help one another with our studies.” Sousuke looked at the cream and said, “I'd like that massage if you're willing.”

 

“I am,” said Makoto.

 

“One more thing. I am curious. Um...are you gay?”

 

Makoto was taken back by the statement yet maintained a cool composure and said, “I've struggled with trying to find the appropriate identity. I want my parents to support my decision regardless, and I think I should tell them that I might be falling in love with a man. You. Notice I said _'might'_ , not 'am' or 'have fallen'. _”_

 

“How will your decision change if I do this?” asked Sousuke as he pressed his lips against Makoto's. Makoto gasped loudly as the whale shark's sweet lips were against Makoto's orca lips. He pushed apart and said softly,

 

“Sousuke...”

 

“Makoto...I...I'm so sorry...I...I should go...” he picked up his turtleneck sweater and headed for the dooor.

 

“No, please....please don't go. Please. I forgive your impulse. And I liked it. I was just...utterly surprised.”

 

“I'm so sorry, Makoto,” said Sousuke. “I wanted you to love me but I understand if you are mad at me.”

 

“I don't hate you nor am I mad at you,” answered Makoto truthfully. “You caught me off guard with that...amazing kiss. I...I need to tell my parents that...I'm not straight. If this escalates, they need to know now rather than later.”

 

“How will you tell them? Is there any way to predict how they may react?”

 

“That's what worries me,” said Makoto. “My parents almost never get upset but...”

 

“I'll be here for you if it gets out of hand. Let's pray that it doesn't. I want you, Makoto, and I'll wait for you to be ready if you ever want to be more than friends.”

 

“I'm gonna go tell them,” said Makoto. “This is hurting me. And if they hurt you...”

 

“I guess it wasn't meant to be...” said Sousuke. “Even if they do get mad, you are their son. My parents were kinda mad at first but support me.”

 

“I will be back. They need to be in here so Ren and Ran don't hear.”

 

Makoto went into the kitchen and Sousuke sat on the bed, looking around aimlessly. Makoto saw his parents and smiled and gulped.

 

“Hi, nii-chan! Yummy food is almost ready!” sang an enthusiastic Ran.

 

“I'm glad. Could you and Ren please go to your room for now? I need to talk privately.”

 

“Can we talk to Sou-chan instead?!” asked Ren with joy.

 

“Sure. Just don't say anything about his body or anything.” The twins ran past and Makoto muttered “Crap” to himself. Sousuke was there without a sweater on and if Makoto's parents went in there they may think Sousuke was going to do something dangerous.

 

“Mom, dad. I need to come clean...” said Makoto as he had tears running down his eyes. This was too painful for him, but the longer he waited, the more it would hurt.

 

“Makoto, it's okay. We like your boyfriend,” reassured his father.

 

Makoto did not hear the “boy” part at first and said, “That's the thing, I feel like I may be falling in love with him and I'm...I'm...” He paused a second. “What?”

 

“Makoto, come here,” said Mrs. Tachibana as she sat on the couch. “Be truthful. Are you gay?”

 

“I...I...I don't know,” he said sniffling. “I don't feel exactly straight.” He rested his head against his mother and began to cry. This was probably the hardest subject to discuss with his parents and he felt so helpless.”

 

“I don't care what you are,” said Mr. Tachibana. “Because we've raised an amazing young man who has the kindest soul that we know. I'd rather have a gay son who has your kind heart than a straight son who is a hoodlum and serial killer. It's not the end of the world, Makoto. You have us to talk to and you don't need to be afraid because we will do all we can do to try to understand.”

 

“Do you mean that?” asked Makoto as his mother wiped the tears off his face.

 

“Of course, baby. Be honest. Is Sousuke-kun your boyfriend?”

 

“No. What made you think he was gay anyway?”

 

“He had a certain look in his eyes that looked like eyes. A platonic straight male wouldn't look like that at his friend,” reassured Makoto's father as he hugged his son.

 

“I didn't even know Sousuke was gay,” stated Makoto. “He looked like a dapper guy girls would gladly date.”

 

“Well, sometimes the reality is way different from our thoughts,” said Mr. Tachibana.

 

“I just feel so bad for Sousuke,” cried Makoto. “He's hurt, mom, dad.”

 

“Who hurt him?” asked his dad. “He can talk to us if it was one of his parents.”

 

“No, no. It isn't abuse. He's...overworked his shoulder and it's broken. He's afraid to get surgery that would help stop the pain, but he hates the fact he can't swim again.”

 

“He should definitely get the shoulder surgery,” said his mom, “but what he does is his business. He is his own person and we can't force him to do something like that.”

 

“He was wincing badly,” said Makoto. “I wanna help him. I was going to give him a massage but I was afraid you were going to walk in on us.”

 

“You can give him one after dinner is done,” said his mom. “I'll keep the kids busy so you can do it. And don't you dare do any inappropriate touching.”

 

Makoto blushed, thinking of the time he saw Sousuke in his underwear yesterday. “I promise. And if we do get to point, I promise I will make him use protection.”

 

“Good boy.” said his father as he ruffled his son's hair. “Go get him and the twins.”

 

Makoto nodded. He went upstairs and saw Sousuke....with a tiara on.

 

“It looks great on you!” she exclaimed as she looked at Sousuke.

 

“Hmm, it doesn't really match this outfit,” he said as he chuckled and handed it back. “What about--”

 

“Hi, Nii-chan!” exclaimed Ran as she hugged Makoto. “Sousuke was playing with us!”

 

“What did they make you do, Sousuke?” giggled Makoto with a sweet smile.

 

“Made me try on some head wear and we talked about Pokemon,” he said. “Did everything go okay?”

 

“Great, I'll tell you the details after dinner,” said Makoto as he looked at his watch. It was 6:05 and the food was ready.

 

“Race you!” exclaimed Ren as he ran down the stairs.

 

“No fair!” shouted Ran as she followed. Both the teenagers laughed.

 

“They're really sweet,” said Sousuke. “It's a shame that they won't be young for long.”

 

“I know. I hate that they may become different people as they get older,” said Makoto. “I pray not. They accept me for what I am and thought you were my boyfriend.”

 

“Oh, thank goodness. I was afraid that it would turn into a yelling match,” sighed Sousuke in relief. “Let's get some dinner.”

 

“Then I'll give you a massage. After you tell me what you wanted to tell me.”

 

“Right. Okay.” said Sousuke.

 

“Is it regarding the...stuff on tumblr?” asked Makoto.

 

“No, sadly. It's about you as a person,” said Sousuke. “Let's discuss this afterward, okay?”

 

“Okay.” They ran down into the dinner table and began to consume the delicious meal that was prepared. Makoto was hoping it was something regarding tumblr, but he was interested in what Sousuke would say.

 

“Thank you for letting me here tonight,” said Sousuke as he picked up the tonkatsu and smelled it. “Mmmmm. Smells a lot better than the school's.”

 

“You're most certainly welcome, Sousuke-kun,” said Mrs. Tachibana as she ate some of the daikon she prepared. “I enjoyed making it for everyone.”

“So, Sousuke-kun, what do you hope to pursue once you graduate?” asked Makoto's father as he began to dip the pork into the sauce.

 

“Well...I'm going to a different school than the one Makoto is going to,” said Sousuke. “I've kinda wanted to pursue video game development and possibly join an American development program. It'd be cool because I have some knowledge in computers and want to expand on it.”

 

“That sounds interesting,” said Makoto. “Any particular genre of video games?”

 

“Mostly action and adventure. Whatever would be willing to hire,” said Sousuke. “Mostly engineering and coding, stuff like that.”

 

“Could you make us a video game, Sou-chan?” asked Ren as he smiled at Sousuke.

 

“One day, yes. Hopefully. But not anytime in the near future.”

 

“Aww, okay,” he said. The others smiled at his behavior.

 

“What about you, Makoto?” asked Sousuke as he looked at the other, his beautiful teal eyes on the other's face.

 

“I've kinda been thinking about being a teacher as well as a swim instructor,” he explained. “I've really enjoyed helping the children swim, especially Kisumi's brother, Hayato.”

 

“Oh, yeah, Kisumi,” grumbled Sousuke. “Couldn't keep his mouth shut about my shoulder.”

 

“Rin told me that you and Kisumi were really good friends in elementary school,” said Makoto. “What happened?”

 

“Time drifted apart, and he got more annoying,” said Sousuke in a succinct matter. “Can we not talk about this now?”

 

“Okay.” said Makoto as he inwardly rolled his eyes.

 

“Sou-chan, do you have any brothers or sisters?” asked Ran.

 

“Yes, I do; just one sister who already has children,” he mentioned. “She's quite a few years older than me.”

 

“I bet you're a good uncle, Sou-chan!” said Ran with a giggle.

 

“I don't know. I don't see them often since they live in Sendai,” explained Sousuke. “I don't know how to really act around kids because I've actually scared them on multiple occasions.”

 

“Why, Sou-chan?” asked Ran. “You're sweet.”

 

Sousuke smiled gently at her. Ran and Ren were too precious for this world, just like their older brother. “Because my normal expression is apparently frightening, but I try not to be. It's just how I am.”

“You really are a nice person when you get comfortable,” said Makoto as he smiled at Sousuke. “I was kinda scared to talk to you.”

 

“I'm very glad that you could come over,” said Mr. Tachibana. “It's been quite pleasant so far.”

 

“Thank you for letting me eat here,” said Sousuke as he did a bowing gesture as he remained seated. “I was running low on my meal card for the cafeteria.”

 

“How is the food there, out of curiosity?” asked Makoto's mother.

 

Sousuke shrugged. “It's subjective. Not as good as this, but a bit better than some low-scale restaurants I've visited. They have very good sushi, believe it or not, but the other food is a bit above mediocre. I wouldn't recommend eating there if it were a restaurant.”

 

“Interesting. We will have a lot of this left over. Would you like a little to take with you along the way?”

 

“Two slices; one for me and I'll let Rin try some,” said Sousuke.

 

“Sure thing,” said Mrs. Tachibana.

 

The group all finished dinner and Makoto told them about their “assignment”, aka, the shoulder massage.

 

“Ren and Ran are helping clean up, but we have to keep this clean, okay?” warned Makoto. “I wanna help you and I would rather you not try to do anything sneaky while I'm massaging your shoulder.”

 

“Sure, sure,” said Sousuke as he took off his sweater, his big arms shiny due to the slight accumulation from sweat that had formed. “Do you think I should leave the tank-top on?”

 

“Um, you should probably pull your right arm out of it, or if you wanna take it off, cover your upper body with a towel or something,” hesitated Makoto. Sousuke nodded and pulled his right arm free out of the tank top while the rest of his upper body was covered up. He turned his head and frowned at his swollen, throbbing shoulder.

 

“Should I lie on my back or stomach?” asked the larger male as he sat down on his bed.

 

“Whichever side puts less pressure on it,” suggested Makoto, which caused the other to lie on his stomach and rested his head on Makoto's pillow. “I also will apologize in advance if this makes you uncomfortable.”

 

“Fine, fine. I forgive you for the nine times you'll make me uncomfortable,” teased Sousuke as he lay on his stomach. Makoto squirted some cream onto Sousuke's shoulder and he lightly gasped at the contrasting cool gel. Makoto applied his fingertips and smeared it onto the other's shoulder, making the white substance fade into Sousuke's skin.

 

“Ahhhh,” moaned Sousuke at the touch.

 

“Sorry.”

“Shh. It's okay. Keep going.”

 

Makoto started rubbing with the rest of his fingers very slowly and got a slow rhythm going so that the other would get accustomed to it. He had to be gentle with Sousuke and Makoto wasn't even entirely sure that this was an okay thing to do.

 

“Makoto, ahhh...I just wanted to tell you how could of a person you are...ooh...” moaned Sousuke. “I wish we had talked earlier.”

 

“I do, too,” said Makoto as he was using his entire hands to rub over all of the boy's shoulder. “But you could've made the first move.”

 

“I didn't know how to approach you,” confessed Sousuke. “I could tell you seemed uneasy around me, so I didn't want to pursue.”

 

“Funny how all I had to do was use my butt to get your attention,” laughed Makoto, which in turn caused Sousuke to laugh.

 

“I sneaked a few peeks at it before that, but it was nice you were teasing me with it,” he added. “This is making it feel a bit less tense.”

 

“This is really the first time I've given anyone a massage, let alone on a shoulder,” said Makoto. “But I'm glad it's working.” Makoto liked how warm and muscular Sousuke's flesh was. The creamy and smooth skin was so kissable for Makoto! He would love to kiss Sousuke's shoulder to make it feel better, but he was still not entirely sure about asking Sousuke out.”

 

“Makoto, would you wanna have coffee again?”

 

“Sure, I'd love to,” agreed Makoto as he rubbed over Sousuke's back. His back was even more impressive than Makoto's and it had a very intricate design of muscle and skin. “Or maybe...I don't know...go to the arcade in Tottori?”

 

“That would be amazing. We should let the twins join us. Do you think your parents would let the four of us go?”

 

“Hopefully, but you may need to get their trust a little more before doing that,” recommended Makoto as he finished massaging the other's shoulder. “I have done all that I could.”

 

“And what you could do,” started Sousuke, “was amazing. I feel noticeably better already, but it will probably hurt in a few hours.”

 

“It's 7:48, Sousuke, you should probably leave so you don't arrive late.”

 

“Walk with me to the station, if you don't mind,” said Sousuke gently. “Please.”

 

“I'll tell my parents. Let's get ready and go.” Sousuke put on his tanktop and sweater and went downstairs with Makoto. “This went way better than I expected.”

 

“Yeah, I was afraid I was gonna say something offensive, too,” said Sousuke as he smiled at the other. “Let's decide about what we should do next.”

 

Sousuke and Makoto finally made it to the train station and Sousuke waved goodbye with a smile and Makoto eagerly returned it.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these had no watermark signatures, but I'll credit you all anyways I created the one with the cat at the bottom. Find me at my dumpster called Fragileskittlez on tumblr.


End file.
